Bruce
Bruce the Moose was a student at Lakehurst High School who is now enrolled in the Degrassi Community School. He is on the Degrassi Football Team. He is often seen bullying classmates or hitting on girls. He is portrayed by Natty Zavitz. Season 7 Bruce is introduced as one of the school bullies and best friends with Johnny DiMarco and Lucas Valieri. In the episode Death Or Glory, Bruce is also fighting in Johnny's posse and is seen barking at Spinner in the hallway. He also kicks Spinner on the ground after Spinner beat up Johnny in an alley way. He was scheduled to fight Spinner, but Spinner bailed when he decided to get surgery instead. Eventually Johnny and Spinner got charges pressed against them so it's assumed they stopped fighting. In the episode Hungry Eyes Bruce makes a move on Emma. Emma replies by pouring an energy drink on him and calls him a "skeeze". Season 8 Bruce joins the Degrassi Football Team and starts hanging out with Derek Haig and Riley Stavros. He is also seen bullying others, yet again. He also makes fun of Alli when he finds out she has a crush on his best friend Johnny DiMarco. Later he accepts it, when they go steady. He is also seen dancing with Chantay at the school dances. In the episode ' Fight The Power', Bruce is the only guy on the team along with Derek who is not happy with Jane playing. He and Bruce jump Jane in the hallway after practice. Bruce is shown pushing her into a locker and holding her down while Derek Haig kicks her. In the episode Man With Two Hearts, he is seen in the classroom when Peter Stone and Riley Stavros presenting their science project. He and Derek make jokes. At the end of the episode he laughs and taunts Peter along with Derek when Riley calls Peter a fag. In the episode Money for Nothing, the day after Holly J tells the press about what Mia did to get her modeling job, Bruce is seen hounding Mia in the hallway. In Causing a Commotion, Bruce shows some remorse when Jane says, "You know why" when leaving The Shep behind in the room. In the episode Heat of the Moment, he is seen harassing Alli about Johnny. Later, he leads the chant of "I Hate Holly J", causing Holly J to run out of the cafeteria, hurt. In the episode Bad Medicine, he is seen dancing with Chantay after the football game. In the episode Heart Of Glass, Bruce is seen at the ravine party hanging out with Johnny, Clare and Alli. He makes a comment of how he thinks Animal Farm was about a pig. Later he is shown pressuring Johnny and Alli to have sex by throwing condoms at them while they make out in the ravine. In the episode Danger Zone, Bruce is seen dancing with Chantay Black at the school's winter formal. Category:Season 8 Category:Episodes Category:Male Characters Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Season 9 In Shoot to Thrill, he is seen making sexual and immature suggestions to Fiona. Bruce and Alli are both sent to the principal's office when Mr. Simpson takes Bruces phone away from him, seeing Alli's nude photos. In Wanna Be Startin Somethin, When Dave is trying to make a name for himself at Degrassi, Bruce pours soda on his pants and embarrasses him in the cafeteria. Dave later wants to get revenge on him by urinating in a bottle and pouring it on Bruce's locker, Bruce catches him and Dave runs in fear. Johnny tells Dave to meet Bruce in the alley after school. After school, Bruce says he won't fight him, but ends up throwing a urine water balloon at him. After that Dave ends up making a name for himself and is cool with Bruce and Johnny. In '''Why Can't This Be Love Part 1 '''after getting told off and scolded by Alli, Johnny goes on a search to find true love. He and Bruce are at the bar and spot a waitress named Lindsey. Bruce tells Lindsey that Johnny thinks she is hot. He becomes embarrassed and tells Bruce to shut up. Lindsey is offended, but Johnny admits he does have a crush on her a bit. Soon, Lindsey finds out that Johnny is an immature high schooler while Bruce and Johnny are in a fight. She breaks it up and tells them to leave. Bruce and Johnny make up and go to the spring formal where Johnny and Alli are jealous of each other. Alli is having fun with Dave, and Johnny makes fun of them for being niners. In '''Why Can't This Be Love Part 2 '''When Johnny comes over to get a drink, he belittles Dave and Alli, purposely mocking them to get a reaction out of them. Alli tells Johnny to back off. Later on, Alli finds Dave hilarious when he starts dancing and doing crazy moves. The next day, Alli and Dave are seen playing a card game and Alli realizes that she wants to be more adult like and that Dave is too kiddish for her after Johnny and Bruce come by and tell them that they're being babyish. She walks away, angering Dave. Later on, she apologizes and tells him that she really wants to be his friend and Dave forgives her.He made his last appearance was in Why Can't This Be Love Part 2.He was suppoed to graduate in Degrassi Takes On Manhattan. Trivia *Bruce's last name is never revealed, even The Shep called him Bruce the Moose. Category:Characters Category:Seniors Category:Caucasian Category:Sports Category:Male Characters Category:Lakehurst High School Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Degrassi: TNG teens